New Student Chapter 3
by MichaelDavid1983
Summary: A new student arrives at Xavier Institute. Who is she? And will the world at Bayville change? Chapter 3 now active.


**This is my first attempt at an X-Men: Evolution fic. The X-Men and their likenesses belong to someone else. The only character who belongs to me is Misty Grayson. The _italics _are thoughts and also telepathic conversations between Charles Xavier and others.

* * *

**

It was a cold, rainy day in Bayville. A new mutant had just arrived at the Xavier Institute. Professor Charles Xavier had used Cerebro to find her, and she was now here. A beautiful teenager, tall, and athletic looking. They all realized that she may be a great asset to the X-Men. The students were all gathered around her, eying her, like a piece of meat that was being inspected. The girl blushed, but just stood there, her shoulder length, dark-blonde hair shining like spun gold

"I'm Misty Grayson," the young woman stated.

"Yes, I know," said the Professor as he wheeled up to her. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute."

Misty shifted nervously, her blue eyes showing her terror. _Will they accept me? Will they shun me like everyone else has in my life?_ She asked herself silently.

"_No, Misty. We will not shun you," _Professor Xavier's thoughts cut into her own. "_We accept you because we are just like you."_

"_Professor," _Misty said to the professor telepathically, "_thank you. I will prove myself worthy."_

She got introduced to all the students at the institute. Within a few minutes, she began to feel more at ease in her new home. The others surrounded her just like they had been old friends forever. One girl, Kitty Pryde, grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs of this massive mansion.

"Here is your room," said the very perky teenager. "Its right next to mine, so if you need any help you know just where I am."

"Thanks, Kitty," said Misty. "I'm still kinda nervous. I wasn't exactly well-liked at my old school. Heck, even my own parents didn't like me. I'm just an outcast in their eyes." Her eyes started filling up with tears. At this she shut the door.

Kitty stood at the now closed portal, staring silently. _Wow, Misty is taking this hard._ She went to knock on the door and froze. Loud crashes, metal grinding, and glass breaking met her ears. With that she tried to open the door, only to find in tightly bolted shut.Upon, realizing this Kitty simply phased through the door.

"What in the world?" asked Kitty, stunned. The room looked like it had been devastated by the Scarlet Witch. Misty was sitting in the corner, her blonde hair dishevled, her blue eyes looked like they had a fire to them, and she was shaking visibly.

Misty stood up, and promptly fell back down, unconscious. When she came to, she was in a different room. This one was very shiny, and rather metallic looking. A petite, dark-skinned woman with long white hair was holding a moist cloth to her forehead.

"Where am I?" Misty asked, apprehensively. "And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the woman, with a slight African accent. "I'm Ororo Munroe. I am one of the teachers here at the Institute."

"Oh, umm, sorry about my room," said Misty, shyly. "I didn't mean to do it."

Ororo placed her hand on the blonde girl's shoulder. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. That's why you are here. To learn to control your powers, so they don't end up controlling you."

Misty nodded, and laid back down. "I'm really sleepy. Do you want me to stay in here, or go back to my room?" she asked.

"I'm going to keep you here for some observations. And we are going to fix your room up."

"I see."

"Misty, what is your mutant ability?"

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure. I keep getting bombarded with a little of everything, and I have no idea what's what anymore," Misty said, crying.

"Its ok, Misty. You just lie back and rest, I think you need it."

Misty didn't need to be told that twice. She laid back, and within minutes was snoring softly. As she slept, Ororo kept a silent vigil on the sleeping patient. Sensing a presence behind her, she turned around suddenly. Logan stood in the doorway, staring at the newest entrant to the Institute.

"How is she?" asked Logan.

"She will be okay, but we need to get her powers under control. I think they are a bit too much for her to handle right now," she explained.

"Yeah," said Logan, leaving the room.

The next morning, Misty awoke, feeling much better. She stretched and arose from the metallic table. Looking down at her watch, all the color drained from her face. _Great, my first day at a new school, and I'm gonna be late. Great way to start out._ She then ran to her bedroom, and grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants from her drawer. She really didn't care what the outfit looked like together, she just knew she had ten minutes to finish getting ready. She ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. Running to the door, she grabbed her shoes, slipped them on and rushed out the door.

Running to the garage, she smiled when she realized that all the others were on their way to the high school. Scott, Jean, and Kitty were piling into Scott's red convertible.

"Room for one more?" Misty asked. "I got up late. I was in the infirmary, so I didn't hear my alarm."

"Sure, hop in," Scott said.

Kitty scooted over, so Misty could hop in. "Thanks."

Misty adjusted the strap on her purse, and began really taking in the sites. This was the first time in a few days that she really had taken notice of how beautiful the area was. She looked behind them, and realized they were being followed by a rather loud motorcycle. The rider was a rather huge looking man. She just stared at the man, fixated.

Soon after, they arrived at the school. She exited the car, and walked through the huge double doors to the building dedicated to learning. Kitty led her to the principal's office and then left to go to her classes. She had to sit and wait for the principal to come in. Misty then pulled out a pad and a pencil and began doodling to pass the time. Soon she realized that she was sketching the man on the motorcycle that she had seen on the way to school. As she finished the drawing, she realized that she was not alone. Jumping slightly, she looked up. There she was face-to-face, with the principal.

"Sorry to startle you," said the lady. "I'm Principal Darkholme."

"Nice to meet you Principal Darkholme, I'm Misty Grayson."

"Yes, I know. I understand that you are living at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

"Yes, ma'am."

"How is that working out for you?"

"I've only been there for a couple of days. I do feel more at home there than I ever did with my parents. They, umm, kicked me out."

"Really? Why?"

"Because they claimed that they 'didn't love me.'"

At this Principal Darkholme handed Misty her schedule. She was relieved to see that she had some classes with Kitty. She also had some classes with Kurt, and even a class with Jean and Scott. Hurrying to her first class which was probably in full swing, she tripped. Books scattering to the floor, she almost did a face plant right there. Struggling to her feet, she finally righted herself. Grabbing her books, she looked around to make sure no one saw her.

Finally, she arrived at her class. Opening the door, she tentatively took a step in. Every head in the class turned, staring at her. It took everything she had not to turn around and bolt out of the room. Steeling herself, she walked towards the teacher. She then handed the teacher her schedule, and he pointed her to an empty seat. She breathed a sigh of relief when the empty seat happened to be beside Kitty. Sitting there, Misty was enthralled in how normal she felt here. How perfect it all seemed to be compared to her last school.

After school, they all piled in Scott's car again. Misty could feel eyes boring into the back of her head. Turning around, she could see Principal Darkholme staring at her. Shivering, she turned back to the rest of the crew, seriously paling. _What in the world was that about? _She thought to herself. _It's like she knows what I am. _When they arrived back at the Institute, Misty bounded out of Scott's car, and up the steps. Stopping in her tracks, she looked up. A hulking man was standing in front of her.

"Why did you leave the infirmary?" asked the man. "You weren't given the proper clearances from Ororo."

"Oh, sorry," she said, looking down at the ground, "I just didn't wanna be late for my first day of school."

"Well get your butt back in the infirmary so that you can get looked over and cleared this time, kid."

With that Misty ran into the mansion. She went back down to the infirmary and found Ororo tidying up.

"I'm sorry, Ororo," said Misty. "I was nervous because I was going to be late for school. I never even thought to get cleared to go."

"It's ok. I did neglect to tell you that in the first place."

"So. How does everything look?"

"Well, Misty. Looks like I have no choice but to clear you. You can begin training for the X-men tomorrow."

"Thanks," Misty said, already heading out of the infirmary. Glancing back, she realized that Ororo was staring at her oddly. _Sheesh, what is with people here? You'd swear they never met a mutant._ But she knew that this was not the case. _Maybe I somehow remind her of someone. But who?_ She never thought about it again, but went to her room to inspect the damage that she'd done the previous day. The room looked less like a disaster scene, and more like a bedroom. She finally decided that she would get some well needed sleep. Being as the next day was a Saturday, she didn't have to worry about school. But her X-Men training would start the next day, bright and early.

Misty awoke long before the crack of dawn. Yawning, she stretched, her back cracking rather loudly down her spine. _Ouch, I have to start training, I ache like an eighty year old woman. Great, _she thought to herself. Rolling out of bed, she turned on the bedside light. The light glared, hurting her eyes for a moment, until her cobalt blue eyes adjusted to the glow. Opening her drawers, she found that someone had folded a new item and placed it into her bureau. Unfolding it, she realized that it was her X-Men uniform. Smiling, she placed it on her bed. Then she looked into other drawers and grabbed the items that she needed to help her get ready for the day.

When she reached the end of the hall, she took a deep breath and decided that she was happy. She was happy that she decided to start a new life. She went into the communal bathroom to get ready. After grabbing a quick shower, she stepped out and toweled off. Slipping into her X-Men uniform, she caught her reflection, and gasped. _Wow. I finally feel like I belong somewhere. I can build my self-esteem and finally control my abilities, _she thought. After tidying up the restroom, she headed back to her room. Stepping in she saw Kitty phasing into the room.

"Glad you're up," she said. "I was just coming in to get you. Logan changed the time of the session."

"Ok," said Misty. "When is it now?"

"It's in fifteen minutes. But since you're ready, you'll miss the mad dash for the bathroom."

"That's a very good thing."

"Exactly."

"Well, Misty, I'll see you in a few."

"Ok, I'm gonna head down and grab a piece of fruit. If I'm gonna start training I'll need the energy."

With that, Kitty phased back out of the room. Misty decided to head down to the kitchen. Halfway there she literally ran into a blue fuzzy teenager. They hit so hard that she fell and landed right on her backside. Blushing, she accepted the hand of the mutant.

"Sorry about that, I really need to watch where I'm going," Misty apologized.

"No, It's my fault. I was in a hurry because I woke up late," claimed the mutant, with a thick German accent. "By the way, I'm Kurt."

"I'm Misty. Sorry, It's only my second day, so I'm still not sure where everything is around here."

"Its ok, gotta go get ready." Kurt disappeared in a flash foul sulfur smelling smoke.

Misty then continued towards the kitchen. Once arriving she grabbed an apple and took a huge bite out of it. While she was chewing, she thought of how training would go. _Man, I really hope I don't screw anything up. While lost in thought, she never heard someone come into the room behind her. Two strong hands grabbed her shoulders, making her inhale sharply. The piece of apple she was chewing became lodged in her throat. Trying to cough, she could get no air in or out. Feeling two very strong arms trying to dislodge the wayward fruit by way of the Heimlich Maneuver was so far unsuccessful. The room began to grow fuzzy and dim, as she slowly lost consciousness._

* * *

**Well, there is Chapter One of the story, please rate and review. I hope i was in charater for the ones I wrote. I'm trying to figure out where to go with her, so if anyone has any ideas, let me know. **


End file.
